Repercussion of a Crash
by Zoms
Summary: Kim & Alex arrive on the scene of a bad accident, only to discover their loved ones are involved.
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Alex were second the bus to arrive on the scene. "A multi-car pile up,   
  
just what I need to end a 16-hour shift," thought Kim. Doc and Carlos had all ready   
  
arrived, and were working on triaging patients, determining who needed what and how   
  
fast. Kim, and Alex went around to back of the bus to grab their gear, the   
  
background noise was filled with loud sirens as fire & EMS continued to arrive on   
  
scene.   
  
"Where do you need us?" Alex asked Doc.  
  
"We've got everything under control here, I need you to go check on the passengers in   
  
the pick-up, and Mustang. Carlos just radio'd in for another bus"  
  
  
  
Alex was a few steps ahead of her partner, and heading towards a red Mustang,   
  
when she noticed the personalized license plate. She turned back to Kim,   
  
"Kim!" she yelled.   
  
Barely waiting more then a second for a reply,   
  
"Kim, isn't that Jimmy's car?" she yelled even louder.   
  
  
  
Kim's fast pace came to a halt,  
  
"Oh God" she mumble.   
  
She stood still for a moment before running the mangled car. The passenger's side   
  
was up against the wall of the bridge, and the back of the car was crushed down.   
  
"Jimmy, can you hear me?" asked Alex.  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Kim asked Alex in a monotone voice.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Alex asked back, confused by her partner's question.  
  
  
  
Kim looked down at her wrist, 8:30.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Joey! Jimmy where's Joey?" Kim yelled to an unconscious Jimmy.   
  
She tried to reach into the back seat in looking, feeling for her son.  
  
Walsh jogged towards the car, "Alex you need any..." He stopped, recognizing the man   
  
in the front seat.   
  
"Jimmy! D.K. get over here" he yelled all in one breath.   
  
"We need to get this door off, and get him out of here." Alex said to the crowd that   
  
was forming around her.   
  
  
  
"Joey... Joey's in the back" said Kim.   
  
As Walsh & DK worked on getting the door off while Alex pulled Kim to the side.   
  
"Did he have Joey today?" asked Alex, already knowing the answer but hoping she was   
  
wrong.  
  
  
  
"Joey... I need to get Joey!" said Kim, ignoring Alex's question.  
  
  
  
"Kim, Listen to me! We don't know that Joey's in the car, he might be safe at school.   
  
You need to stay calm," said Alex firmly, trying to reassure her partner, and herself   
  
at the same time.  
  
  
  
"No!" yelled Kim, "Joey's school is that way" she said, pointing in the direction the   
  
cars would have been going before it was slammed into the sidewall.   
  
  
  
"Alex, we got the door," yelled DK.   
  
  
  
Alex turned her attention away from Kim, over to Jimmy. She checked his vitals, and   
  
slipped on a neck brace. As they pulled him out of the car, and on to a backboard,   
  
Jimmy began to wake up. He opened his eyes, "What the hell is going on?" he thought   
  
to himself.   
  
  
  
"Jimmy, it's Alex. You were in an accident."  
  
  
  
Jimmy struggled to find his voice, "J-Joe..."  
  
  
  
Alex looked over at her partner; she had climbed in the front seat trying to reach into   
  
the back.  
  
  
  
"Jimmy, listen. Was Joey in the car with you?" asked Alex.   
  
"The back... Joey, god, Joey!" he answered.   
  
  
  
"Walsh! Get the jaws! Joey's in the backseat, we have to get the top off" Alex said   
  
as she stood up, "Carlos I need you over here, check out Jimmy."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Alex ran back to the car, Kim was still inside, reaching blindly into the back.   
  
"Kim, you have to get out... they're going to cut off the top."   
  
"Wait..."  
  
  
  
"Kim, let them..."   
  
"I feel him! His arm..."   
  
  
  
"Let me check for a pulse Kim."   
  
"It's steady, but we have to get him out!"   
  
"We will Kim, but you need to get out so we can help Joey"   
  
Reluctant to leave her son, Kim touched his arm one more time "Mommy's here" she   
  
said to her boy, unsure if he could hear her.   
  
  
  
Kim stepped back, knowing she had to let them do their job & remove the top before   
  
she could help her little boy.   
  
  
  
The firefighters were working the jaws quicker then ever before, knowing lying under   
  
the crushed roof was not only a small child, but family.   
  
  
  
"What's taking so long?" Kim asked her partner.  
  
  
  
"They're moving as fast as they can" Alex reassured her.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me Kim, when the roof comes off... I'm going to go in, you're not working   
  
on him," Alex said to Kim, but Kim didn't respond, she just stood there staring at the   
  
scene.   
  
  
  
Once the top was off, Alex moved in quickly, with Kim right behind her.   
  
She climbed in to the backseat, and saw the little boy's body. There was blood coming   
  
from a cut on his arm, and forehead. His breathing was steady, but he wasn't awake.   
  
She cut his seatbelt loose, and realized it looked as if Joey's spot in the car had   
  
avoided a lot of damage. That was reassuring, she thought to herself but she still   
  
knew they wouldn't know the extent of his injuries till he was at the hospital.   
  
Alex moved quickly, with the help of Doc to get Joey out of the car. They rushed him   
  
past Jimmy, who was now awake & alert.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Dammit Nieto, let me up!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
  
  
"Stay still Jimmy, I can't let you up to they clear you." Carlos said.  
  
  
  
Unable to turn his head because of the neck brace, Jimmy's eyes tried to survey as   
  
much of the scene as he could. He spotted Lombardo,   
  
" 'Bardo, how's Joey?"   
  
"I don't know Jimmy, they're taking him to Mercy."   
  
Jimmy started to say, "Nieto..."   
  
"Alright, we're going." Carlos answered before Jimmy could even ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joey was loaded into bus, and in route to Mercy when he began to wake up.   
  
Doc was in front driving; Kim took the seat next to Joey, holding on to his hand. Alex   
  
closely monitored him, making sure nothing went wrong.   
  
"Kim, he's waking up." Alex said.   
  
"Joey? It's Mommy."   
  
"M-Mommy?" he asked, still in a daze.   
  
"Yes, Mommy. You were hurt, but the doctors are going to fix you."   
  
"The car…" he began to say.   
  
"Yes, you were in the car. You're O.K. now, don't worry." Kim reassured her son.   
  
"Daddy?" Joey asked through his oxygen mask.   
  
"Daddy's ok. Listen Joey, you need to be quiet and save your breath."   
  
Joey nodded, and rode the rest of the way looking at his mother, wondering why she   
  
looked so worried.   
  
  
  
The bus pulled up, a young doctor met them at the entrance with two nurses.  
  
  
  
"We've got a 7yr old male involved in a M.V.A with possible B.A.T He was L.O.C on   
  
scene, woke up about 5 minutes in. Normal saline started on scene." Alex said, letting   
  
the words roll of her tongue smoothly, but fast.   
  
  
  
"Alright, lets move him trauma 3." said Doctor Ratner.   
  
  
  
"Kim, come on." Alex said, holding on to her partners elbow. "They'll take good care   
  
of him."   
  
  
  
"No, I want to stay here." Kim replied, standing in front of the glass doors, looking in   
  
on Joey.   
  
She couldn't see him; doctors, and nurses surrounded his small fragile body.   
  
Inside the room, Doctor Ratner gave out orders. "There's some bruising and swelling   
  
on the abdomen, we're going to need to check for internal injuries. Let's get him up to   
  
radiology for a complete abdomen, CT of the head & an C-spine."   
  
  
  
A few minutes past, and Doc walked up to the two women. "I'm going to head back, I   
  
just radioed in, they need some help transporting a few minors. You've got an hour   
  
left till your shifts over, so why don't you just hang here Alex," he said. "Oh, and   
  
they just brought Jimmy in, they're checking him over in exam 2."   
  
Alex nodded, "Thanks"  
  
A nurse, and the doctor wheeled Joey out the of exam room, and headed towards   
  
radiology.  
  
Kim stopped a nurse leaving the room, "Sharon, what's going on? Why isn't anyone   
  
telling me anything?"  
  
The nurse replied, "Relax Kim, they're taking him up to radiology to check him out. He   
  
look like he's doing pretty well, but we want to be safe. Dr. Ratner will tell you more,   
  
why don't you to waiting room and I'll let him know where you are."  
  
"Thanks, come on Kim." Alex said for her partner.  
  
In the waiting room Kim looked down at her hands. They had traces of blood on   
  
them. It was beginning to dry, and itch but she barely noticed. Looking down at her   
  
hands, her mind raced back to a moment in past. A little over a year ago she sat in   
  
this same room, with blood drying on her hands. Bobby's blood… Bobby's blood was on   
  
her hand, and Bobby died, she thought to herself.   
  
When Bobby died, Kim's world crumbled. Bobby's death almost killed Kim. She   
  
thought back to the night where she tried to take her own life, the day she almost   
  
left Joey. She sat silently for 10 minutes before finding her voice.  
  
"When Bobby died," Kim said out loud, "I thought it would destroy me, but I got over   
  
it. It was hard, but I survived… barely, but I did."  
  
"Kim, Joey's going to be ok." Alex said trying to reassure her partner.   
  
"I survived losing Bobby," Kim continued. "But if I lose Joey, I don't think I can do it.   
  
He's all I have."  
  
"You're not going to lose him." Alex stated as if it was a fact, and nothing else in the   
  
world could be true. But, she knew it wasn't the God's honest truth, the truth was she   
  
didn't know.   
  
Alex began to stand up, "I'm going to go check on Jimmy, let him know what's going   
  
on."  
  
Kim watched Alex walk out of the room, and then refocused her attention on her   
  
hands. This time instead of remembering Bobby, she remembered the day her son was   
  
born. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex knocked on the door leading to Jimmy's room.   
  
"Hey, can I come in?" she asked.   
  
"Come on in," answered the med student who had just finished stitching up his head.  
  
"How you feeling Jimmy?" Alex said, as she looked over his injuries.  
  
"No ones telling me anything, how's Joey?" Jimmy said, ignoring Alex's question.  
  
"He's up in radiology, they're doing a complete run over. Just to make sure everything's   
  
ok. Kim's the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to bring more news…"  
  
"How is he?" Alex asked, but this time addressing the doctor who just walked into the   
  
room.  
  
"He's a little beat up, and he's took a few stitches. But, I'd say he's pretty lucky."  
  
The doctor turned to Jimmy, "We got your x-rays back. Nothings broken, it looks like   
  
you got with just some bruised ribs. It's going to hurt for th.."  
  
"So can I get out of there?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"We'd like to keep you over night, you took a good hit to the head." Answered the   
  
doctor.  
  
"I'm not staying here," Jimmy said, as he started to stand up. "Get me the papers, I'll   
  
sign myself out."  
  
"Mr. Doherty you really should…" the doctor started.  
  
"You're not talking me out of it." he interrupted.   
  
-----------  
  
Kim sat lost in her own thoughts, her mind flashed back; she had been married to   
  
Jimmy for less a year when they had Joey.   
  
Kim was fusing over the little things, whether or not the floor was clean enough for a   
  
new baby, and making sure the nursery was perfect when she went into labor. Jimmy   
  
was at work, and wasn't due home for another 6 hour. She called him at the   
  
firehouse, but he was out on a call. She left a frantic message, and then called her   
  
mother. Her mother rushed her the hospital, the whole time Kim kept thinking she was   
  
going to have the baby alone. She was sure in her mind Jimmy wouldn't get there on   
  
time.   
  
But, he did. He rushed into her hospital room, freshly showered and in clean clothes.   
  
"Jimmy!" she heard herself say.  
  
"Kimmy, I'm here. I'm sorry, we were on a call. Then I was in the shower, and Joe   
  
told me you left a message. What's going on?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I'm having our baby." Kim smiled, and simply stated.  
  
--------  
  
Jimmy spotted Kim sitting in the chair, staring down at her hands. "Kim?" he called   
  
out.  
  
Jimmy's voice pulled her back to reality.  
  
"Kim? You OK?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with her. She looked out of it   
  
he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah… I… yeah, I was just thinking." Kim answered.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"The day Joey was born," she told him. "Remember that?"  
  
"Of course." He answered, and took a seat next to her.   
  
"Joey's upstairs, the doctors going to come back." Kim said, not so much for Jimmy,   
  
but to reassure herself.  
  
"How are you?" Kim asked, looking at the large bandage taped onto his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered. "Alex is calling your mother, she has to go back to the   
  
station and sign out for the day. She said she'd be back later."  
  
Kim noticed Dr. Ratner walk into the room, and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ms. Zambrano?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kim answered.  
  
"I'm Jimmy Doherty, Joey's father," Jimmy said to the doctor as he extended his   
  
hand to the doctor, "how is he?"  
  
"They're taking him up the surgery, he has some internal bleeding in the abdomen we   
  
need to fix."   
  
Kim clutched her chest, and her legs weakened. Jimmy put his arm around Kim, giving   
  
her support, ignoring the pain from his own injuries. Kim leaned onto him without even   
  
noticing.  
  
"Can we see him first?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"I'll have a nurse come in and take you up to see him before we bring him in. Do you   
  
have any other questions? I'll need you to sign a release form."  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"We were lucky, and caught it early on. The chances are in his favor. He has a few   
  
other minor injuries; a sprained wrist and a laceration to forearm that required a few   
  
stitches. We wouldn't know the total extent of his internal till we get him up in to   
  
surgery."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Jimmy answered.   
  
Kim remained quiet, listening to two men talk. Her nerves enabled her from asking   
  
anything.  
  
After the doctor walked out of the room, Kim turned to Jimmy. "Thank You." She said  
  
"Thank you for what?" he asked.  
  
"For talking to the doctor for me."  
  
"He's mine son too Kim."   
  
"I know, that's not what I meant. You're always strong, and calm. Like just now, and   
  
even when Joey was born." She said.  
  
"You think I was calm that night?" he asked, "I've never been more scared in my life."  
  
"What about now?" Kim asked.  
  
"Am I scared now? Yeah, I'm scared, but I have to focus on Joey and him being ok."   
  
Jimmy answered.  
  
A nurse walked in to the room, she looked to be in her 40's. She looked over the   
  
room, "Ms. Zambrano? Mr. Doherty?"  
  
Jimmy, and Kim both stood up.   
  
"I'm Nurse Moore, I'm going take you up to see Joey. Follow me please."   
  
They listened to the nurse, and followed her in the elevator & upstairs where they   
  
were about prepping Joey for surgery. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived on the 4th floor of Angel of Mercy, the nurse led them into small   
  
room. Kim let go of Jimmy's hand, not even remembering when she first grabbed it.   
  
She walked to the side of Joey's bed. She placed her hands on his, and bent down to   
  
give him a gentle kiss.   
  
"The doctor's gave him a sedative, but I'm sure he can hear you." The nurse said as   
  
she exited the room.  
  
Jimmy took a deep breath, walked over to other side Joey's bed.   
  
"Hey champ, it's Daddy. Mommy's here too." he said looking up at Kim.  
  
Silent tears fell down Kim's face as she looked down at her son's face.   
  
"He's so little." She said quietly to Jimmy, keeping her eyes fixed on Joey.  
  
Joey was 7yrs old, but in size looked more like a 5yr old.   
  
"He's strong," Jimmy replied.   
  
Kim nodded in agreement. She thought to herself, 'Joey is stubborn like me but that   
  
was about it. The rest of Joey is his father; his dark hair, eyebrows, and smile are   
  
all his fathers.'  
  
"He looks like you," she said softly to Jimmy as if it was the first time she noticed.  
  
  
  
Jimmy smiled down proudly. He looked at his son, and thought to himself 'You're the   
  
only thing right in life.'  
  
"He's going to be ok." Jimmy said.  
  
"I know," Kim answered, but she didn't really know. Every part of her body ached at   
  
thought of losing Joey, no matter how positive she tried to think, her mind went back   
  
to what if. Even though she was a medic herself, and knew Joey was in the best   
  
hospital in the city, and with the best doctors, she still worried. It was part being a   
  
mother, worrying went hand and hand with motherhood she thought to herself.   
  
The nurse knocked lightly on the open door, "It's time to go."   
  
Jimmy looked up and nodded, letting the nurse know he had heard her. Kim bent down,   
  
and kissed Joey on the cheek.   
  
"I love you sweetie, and I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." She whispered into   
  
his ear.  
  
Jimmy took his turn at saying goodbye. He bent down and pushed Joey's soft dark hair   
  
off his forehead, and kissed him lightly.   
  
"I love you buddy, I'll see you in a little while. Stay strong." By the end of this   
  
sentence his eyes began to fill with tears and, ready to let them pour down. I can't,   
  
he thought to himself; I have to be strong for Kim. He walked around to the other   
  
side of the bed where Kim was standing, and lead her out gently with his hand on the   
  
small of her back.  
  
Jimmy, and Kim walked silently to the waiting room. The room was full of   
  
familiar faces. The chairs were filled with the men from Jimmy's squad, his family.   
  
They were talking amongst themselves, but stopped when they noticed the two walked   
  
in the room.   
  
"Hey guys," Jimmy said. He stood in front of the small crowd, not sure what he should   
  
say or do. "Thanks for coming."  
  
Lombardo was the first to talk, "The nurse in the ER told us they're taking Joey into   
  
surgery, so we figured you'd all be up here."   
  
"Thanks you guys, it's going to be awhile before we know much more. Thanks for   
  
coming." Jimmy said.  
  
"Can we get you anything? Do you want us to call anyone?" asked DK.  
  
Kim looked around the room, not really paying attention to the conversation going on in   
  
front of her.  
  
"Where's my Mom?" she asked.  
  
Alex stood up, and moved towards Kim.   
  
"I called earlier, and but no one was home. I left a message, I can try her again if   
  
you want."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll go call here." Kim turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" asked Jimmy  
  
"No, I'm ok."  
  
Jimmy nodded, and watched Kim walk out of the room.  
  
----------------  
  
Kim wandered down the hall, not heading anywhere in particular. She made her way   
  
down a flight of stairs, being in that room with all those people was too much. She   
  
needed to be alone right now. She needed to be free to think, without having everyone   
  
throw his or her encouragement and positive words in her face. She heard all the same   
  
things the day Bobby died.   
  
"He's going to be ok Kim."   
  
"Bobby's strong Kim."   
  
When Bobby was here, she had to be strong for his mother. She fought back   
  
her tears, and didn't talk about what could happen, what did happen. Now, she had no   
  
one to be strong for. Not Jimmy, he was strong enough for the two of them she   
  
thought to herself. She could cave into every feeling she had, a curse and a blessing   
  
at the same time.   
  
She made her way to the chapel, not real knowing why she was going there.   
  
She wasn't a religious person, she sent Joey to a Catholic school because it was the   
  
only school Jimmy's parents would pay for and she felt it was safer then public school.   
  
She walked up to the front of the chapel, and almost lit a candle. Her mind flash   
  
backed, she was in this room with Bobby's mother praying. Then she picked up another   
  
match, and lit a candle for Bobby, just like she did on the night he died.   
  
She kneeled down, "Bobby, I don't know what to say. I don't know if you can hear me,   
  
right now I don't know what to believe. I feel so lost, and it used to be when I felt   
  
lost I turned to you. So now, here I am. I miss you so much," she said as the tears   
  
fell down her face. "I think about you all the time, I don't talk to you like this, but   
  
please know I haven't forgotten you. You were my best friend, and know I need you to   
  
do me a favor. When you were here, alive, you were always there for me and for   
  
Joey. Right now, I need you to be there for Joey. I don't know how this works, but   
  
please don't let whoever's in control up there take him, not yet. I still love you   
  
Bobby."  
  
By the end of her last sentence she was crying so hard it hurt to breath. She heard   
  
the door in the back of the chapel open. Quickly, she stood up and tried to wipe away   
  
the tears that kept coming. She turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Mom," she cried out. She walked fast to meet her mother half way in the aisle.  
  
"Kim, I'm sorry. I was out with your sister. Jimmy said you went to go call me, but…"   
  
she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Oh, Kim come here." She said opening her   
  
arms.   
  
Kim collapsed into them, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and crying into   
  
her shoulder just like she would have done as a child. The two stood there quietly for   
  
a few minutes. Kim slowly pulled back, and looked up at her mother.  
  
"I'm scared Mom."  
  
"I know Kim, lets go back upstairs. Jimmy's worried about you."   
  
She took her mothers hand, and turned to walk out of the church.  
  
"I love you too." She heard someone say behind her. She jumped. She turned around   
  
and saw no one was there. She stopped and stared in the direction the voice came   
  
from."  
  
"What Kim? What is it?"   
  
"Did you hear that Mom?"  
  
"Hear what honey?"  
  
Kim noticed the candle she lit for Bobby was blown out, but Joey's candle was glowing   
  
brighter then any of the others.   
  
Kim smiled, "Nothing Mom, never mind. Let's get back." 


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy sat there, half listening to the conversation around him. Walsh was saying   
  
something about baseball; normally Jimmy's favorite conversation, but not even the   
  
Yankees could distract him.   
  
"Uh, excuse me guys, I gotta hit the bathroom." Jimmy said, interrupting the small   
  
talk.   
  
He stood up, holding his arm close to his sore ribs, and made his way out the   
  
door. He walked as fast as he could to the bathroom, holding his breath. He knew if   
  
he let out more one breath the tears would fall faster then he could hide them. He   
  
had been holding it all in. Holding in his own pain, his worry for Joey, and also Kim. He   
  
blamed himself for running late that morning, if they had left on time they wouldn't   
  
have been in the accident.   
  
He pushed the metal door to the bathroom open. He did a quick look over,   
  
making sure he was alone before letting it all go. He leaned with all his weight onto   
  
the bathroom sink. The tears fell fast. It was a refreshing feeling for Jimmy; the   
  
tears that stained his cheeks had been at bay since he heard the news.   
  
His mind flashed back to the day Joey was born. They had just gotten back   
  
from a call, and Jimmy has lucky enough to grab the first shower. He was standing   
  
there letting the hot water hit his body, when heard Lombardo calling his name.   
  
Before he could answer, Lombardo was at the bathroom door.  
  
"Kim in labor!" he shouted over the sound of the running shower.  
  
Jimmy jumped out of the shower, and threw on clean clothes before sliding   
  
down the pole.  
  
"I need a ride! Kim's is having the baby." Jimmy shouted.  
  
"Where's your car?" asked DK.  
  
"I left it for Kim, she had a doctors appointment. Can I get a ride someone?" Jimmy   
  
said impatiently.   
  
"Let's go Jimmy," said DK grabbing his keys.   
  
"We want details Jimmy! And pictures!" yelled Lieu to Jimmy as ran out of the   
  
firehouse.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Jimmy ran straight to the labor and   
  
delivery ward. A nurse directed him to Kim's room, he was so relieved when he saw Kim   
  
was safe and he hadn't missed the birth of his son.   
  
The next few hours of labor flew by, before he knew it the doctor was placing   
  
Joey's small body into his arms. He looked down at his son, and realized at that   
  
moment it didn't matter what else he did in his life, because from this day on he would   
  
always be someone's father.   
  
"Screw the Yankees" he thought, "this is what it's about," he said looking proudly at   
  
his son.  
  
The sound of the door creaking forced him back into reality. He tried to regain   
  
his composure; wiping his face before turned to see who had just come in.  
  
"Jimmy?" DK called before entering the bathroom. He had a good feeling what   
  
Jimmy was doing in there, and was almost hesitated to walk in.  
  
"Yeah DK, I'm coming" Jimmy answered.  
  
DK walked in towards Jimmy, "How you doing bro?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine. Is there news or something?"  
  
"No, Boscorelli and Yokas are here. They need to take a statement. You want   
  
me to tell them to come back later?"   
  
"No, I'm Ok. I just need a second…" Jimmy said while turning on the sink to   
  
wash his face.   
  
"You don't have to be Ok, you know? It's just me brother. If you wanna talk or   
  
anything ya' know"   
  
"Yeah, I know DK. I'm fine, really. Let's go," Jimmy said, looking in the mirror   
  
once more. His eyes were a red, and swollen from his tears, but there was little he   
  
could do about that now. As much as he would like it, he couldn't hide out in the   
  
bathroom forever. "Let's go," he said walking towards the door.  
  
Jimmy turned back, "Did Katherine find Kim?" he asked DK.  
  
"Yeah, they were just getting back when I left."  
  
Jimmy nodded, and headed back towards the crowded waiting room.  
  
"Poor Kim," Faith said quietly to Bosco as they waited for Jimmy. "I don't know   
  
what I would do if that was Charlie. We do everything we can to keep them safe, and   
  
then something like this happens. That poor little boy was just going to school, and now   
  
he's fighting for his life. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"You always do that you know," Bosco said.  
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Imagine things like this are going to happen to your kids. You worry too much."   
  
Bosco said.   
  
"That's what parents do. Everything reminds you of your children. You'll   
  
understand same day." Faith said.  
  
"Never." Bosco simply replied.   
  
Jimmy stood in the doorway, "Bosco, you wanted to talk?"  
  
Bosco and Faith stood up, and walked towards Jimmy. Jimmy motioned to a   
  
small desk area outside the waiting room, and walked over to it.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jimmy," Faith said.  
  
"Thanks, Faith. He's going to be Ok though." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is. I'm sorry we have to do this now, but we really want to try and   
  
get this guy." Bosco said.  
  
"No problem, I understand. So, do you guys think someone was a fault?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"We talked to a few witnesses, apparently some jagoff drove off before any uniforms   
  
got on scene. We got a partial plate, and a few leads. We'd just like to get what you   
  
remember." Bosco answered.  
  
"I don't remember much. I was dropping Joey off at school, we were running a little   
  
late. We were playing a video game, and I guess I just lost track of time. I really   
  
should have paid more attention…" Jimmy rambled off.  
  
"It's not you fault Jimmy," Faith said, she could see the guilt and pain in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know…"   
  
"So, you were heading east towards 32nd?" Bosco said, jumping in.  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember much. I probably won't be much of any help. Some ass   
  
came flying down the middle lane, I guess the car next to me swerved... and hit me. I   
  
think we got hit that's when we hit the wall. Someone said the back of us got nailed, I   
  
don't remember though. I'm sorry." Jimmy explained.   
  
"Thanks Jimmy. I think that's all we really need, right Boz?" Faith said. She could tell   
  
they weren't going to get much information from him, and Jimmy talking to them about   
  
the accident was probably the last thing he wanted to be doing.  
  
"Yeah, that should be good." Bosco said, closing up his notepad.  
  
"Take care Jimmy, we'll be praying for your little boy." Faith said.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that." Jimmy said. He ran his fingers through his hair, took a   
  
deep breath and headed back to the waiting room. 


	6. Chapter 6

"How long has it been?" Kim asked.   
  
"2 hours and 25 minutes," Jimmy answered.   
  
"Really? It feels like longer…" Kim said.  
  
"My parents said they'd be here an hour ago." Jimmy said.  
  
"They probably got stuck in traffic, driving in from the Island always takes forever   
  
during the morning rush." Alex said, trying to comfort Jimmy.  
  
"Morning rush? It's after 10." Jimmy said, with an annoyed tone to his voice.  
  
"You want me to go give them a call?" asked Walsh.  
  
Before Jimmy could reply, the doctor knocked lightly on the waiting room door   
  
before entering the room. Jimmy and Kim both jumped out of the chairs, the rest of   
  
the room sat in silence with the eyes fixed on the doctor.   
  
"Ms. Zambrano, Mr. Doherty." He said with a nod. "Would you like to step outside so   
  
we could talk?"  
  
"Everyone here is family Doctor, whatever you have to tell us I think they'd all like to   
  
hear." Jimmy said.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath, and began to talk.  
  
"Ok, well the surgery appears to have been a success. We were able to control, and   
  
stop the bleeding. He's in recovery now, but not completely out of the woods. The next   
  
24-48hours are going to be real important. He's young, he's healthy so the cards are   
  
definitely on his side."   
  
The room breathed a sigh of relief, they knew Joey wasn't out of the woods   
  
yet, but the doctor's words were encouraging to them.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Jimmy said, extended his hand out to the man.   
  
"Can we see him?" Kim asked.   
  
"I'll have a nurse come and take you all to recovery. Right now, it's immediate   
  
family only. This means just Mom and Dad, but the rest of you are welcome to wait in   
  
the recovery waiting room. He's not awake yet; it's going to take a little time for the   
  
sedation to wear off. After that, he's still going to be very tired. We want to make   
  
sure his body gets all the rest it needs, that's going to be important to his recovery. "   
  
"Thank you," Jimmy said more time before the doctor left.  
  
Shortly after the doctor left, a young nurse came and took the large group up   
  
to recovery waiting room. Knowing Joey was out of surgery, and in stable condition   
  
lightened the mood of the group.   
  
Alex stood up, "Anyone want a coffee? I think I'm going to get something to drink.   
  
Kim, Jimmy you want anything."  
  
"No, I'm fine. The nurse should be back to take us into see Joey soon," Jimmy   
  
answered  
  
Kim shook her head no.  
  
"I'll take a cup, if you're buying." Walsh said from across the room.   
  
"Billy Walsh, always the freeloader." joked Lieu.  
  
"Hey, with the money you guys pay us…"  
  
"You probably make more then I do Billy." Alex said, joining in the lighthearted   
  
conversation.  
  
"But you look better in the uniform then I do. Those pants do nothing for my ass,"   
  
Billy shot back at her.  
  
"Ok, ok. You win. I'm buying… and stop checking out my ass." Alex said with a laugh,   
  
as she turned to walk out of the room.   
  
As Alex left the room, the young nurse who first showed the group to the   
  
waiting room walked in.  
  
"Ms. Zambrano, Mr. Doherty are you ready to see your son?" she asked.  
  
Kim and Jimmy both stood up, "Yeah, we're ready" Jimmy answered for the   
  
both of them.  
  
"Ok, follow me." she said as she left the room. "So, is that all your family in there?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. " Jimmy answered, not really interested in her small talk.   
  
"We work for FDNY," Kim explained.   
  
"Oh, ok. I guess that explains it, all the uniforms I mean." She stopped in front of   
  
pale blue door marked 209. "Here's his room. He still has a lot of tubes and…"   
  
"Yeah, we know." Kim said interrupting her, not meaning to be rude but just eager to   
  
see her son.   
  
"Ok then, the doctor wants to keep visits short for now… so I'll be back in a few   
  
minutes."  
  
"Yeah, ok" Jimmy answered, he took in a deep breath, half scared and half anxious to   
  
see his son "Are you ready Kimmy?"   
  
She nodded, and he opened the door allowing her to enter first.   
  
"Oh my God," Kim gasped. The sight of her little boy there, hooked up to so many   
  
different machines was shocking even to her. She knew what to expect, but didn't   
  
know how to prepare herself. She turned her back to Joey, and leaned into Jimmy's   
  
chest.   
  
"Hey now, it's ok Kimmy. The doctor said he's going good." He said, trying to reassure   
  
her while his own feelings mirrored hers. He felt so scared for his son, and completely   
  
helpless.   
  
"I know, but it's not right. He's just a little boy," she walked closer to his bed "Look   
  
at his face Jimmy,"   
  
Jimmy followed Kim towards Joey's bed. He looked down at Joey's small body;   
  
black and blue bruises from his broken nose surrounded both eyes. The small breathing   
  
tube was still in, and the tape holding it in place covered the most of his lower face.   
  
"I wish I could trade places with him," Jimmy said.   
  
"Me too, but we can't. We can't do anything, but wait."  
  
Jimmy pulled up a chair next to Joey's bed, "Here, sit down." Jimmy said as he turned   
  
to get himself a chair. "I guess we just wait," he said. They both sat in silence, each   
  
holding one of his small hands.   
  
Ch6 


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy and Kim walked down the hall, back towards the waiting room. A small sense of relief had taken over their bodies. A few feet before they reached the door, Kim reached over and took a hold of Jimmy's hand.   
  
"Kim?" Catherine said standing up, "How is he?"  
  
"He's doing well," Kim replied.  
  
"Yeah, the doctor says he's doing better the expected. He was starting to wake up, so they asked us to leave while they removed all the tubes & stuff." Jimmy said.  
  
"That little boy sure has some guardian angel," Catherine commented.  
  
Kim smiled, "Yeah, he does... doesn't he?"  
  
  
  
The day slowly turned into night, and the waiting room slowly started to empty out. Jimmy and Kim thanked everyone for staying, but with things looking up didn't see a reason with everyone staying. Catherine headed home only after Jimmy insisted on it, and called her a cab. Kim, and Jimmy spent the night camped out in Joey's room.   
  
The morning sun shined into the room, onto Jimmy's face awaking him from a restless sleep. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning in an uncomfortable chair, each time he fell back asleep the accident replayed in his mind. Jimmy yawned, and looked over at his son. Joey was still asleep, he woken up a few minutes the evening before but he was pretty dazed. Jimmy's eyes shifted over to Kim, she was crawled up on to a reclining hospital chair, the sun lit up the side of her face and Jimmy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.  
  
Kim slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. She looked up, and noticed Jimmy staring at her.   
  
"Hey," Kim said half awake. "Did he wake up yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. The nurse came in about an hour ago and hung new bags."  
  
"I wish he'd wake up, I just want to hear his voice." Kim said, brushing Joey's hair off his face.  
  
"I'm sure he will soon," Jimmy said reassuring Kim. "So, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"About as well as I did the night we camped out for Pearl Jam tickets in the rain." Kim replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, you slept with a baby that night. You made me stay up because you insisted the bum across the street was looking at you weird." Jimmy said with a smile.  
  
"Well, he was."   
  
"Kim, he was blind and had one leg. How dangerous could he have been?"  
  
"He didn't have one leg. He had two legs, and one foot... and he could have been faking that whole blind thing."   
  
Their light conversation was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Kim, and Jimmy both looked in the direction of the knock.   
  
A young nurse peaked her head in, "Good morning," she said greeting them. "I'm taking over Nurse Fallon's patients for the shift. My names Kathleen Cande, but you guys can just call me Kat, everyone else does."  
  
Jimmy stood up, "Hi, I'm Jimmy, this is Kim" he said pointing at Kim.  
  
The nurse walked towards Joeys bed with his chart in hand, "This little guy sure had a day yesterday, didn't he?" she said as she checked his IV bags.  
  
"How's he doing?" Kim asked.  
  
"The doctor is on his way right now, he's going to want to check him over and then talk to you. Do you two want to go make any phone calls, or maybe grab some breakfast? The doctor is probably going ask you to step out while he examines your son."   
  
"Yeah," Kim said looking at Jimmy "I promised my Mom I'd call her in the morning."  
  
"I could definitely use some coffee," Jimmy said.  
  
The two got up, and walked out of the hospital room. "Jimmy, you should probably give your parents a call."  
  
"Yeah, I will" Jimmy said looking down at his watch, "Later though, they're probably still asleep."  
  
"Are they staying at your brothers?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, they were driving back out... that's why they didn't want to stay long last night." Jimmy said.   
  
Kim could tell he was uncomfortable talking about his parents, "Ok, wait for me and I'll come with you to get a coffee." Kim said picking up the phone.  
  
They stepped off the elevator onto the first floor, "Mmm, I smell eggs." Jimmy said.   
  
"Wow, you must really be hungry if the smell of the hospital cafeteria is making you say hungry." Kim said joking around.  
  
"Yeah well, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Jimmy said, walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
Jimmy grabbed a tray as they entered the cafeteria. "You know, I actually ate here when you had Joey. The food isn't that bad."  
  
"Really? That's not what I remember saying the next morning..."   
  
"Oh yeah... I wonder if they have cereal." Jimmy said. "Ooo, look Coco Puffs. Joey used to love these. Remember that? All he wanted to eat was Coco Puffs; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was all Coco Puffs."  
  
"Yeah, and you would have let him. I never wanted him to have that sugary foods."  
  
"No kid should be forced to eat Grape Nuts Kim, it's just not right." Jimmy said, grabbing a small box of Coco Puffs. "Are you going to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll grab a muffin. What I really want is that coffee." Kim replied.  
  
Jimmy paid for the food while Kim grab packets of sugar and cream for their coffee. He carried the tray over to where Kim was waiting, "Do you want to sit here, or go back upstairs?"  
  
"Let's sit here, they gave us that pager incase anything happens. The doctor probably is still with him." Kim answered. Kim walked towards an empty table, and was about to sit down.  
  
"No, not that table. This one." Jimmy said as he walked towards a back table up against a large glass window. "This is where I sat the night you had Joey... when you kicked me out of your room for breathing too loud."  
  
"You do breath kinda weird in your sleep," Kim said sitting down at the table.  
  
"See that machine behind you?" Jimmy said pointing at the old looking coffee machine, "That machine stole $5 of mine that night."  
  
"Your still not over that?"  
  
"No, I'm over it. I'm just saying it took my money." Jimmy said pouring the cereal and milk into the Styrofoam bowl.   
  
"I don't know how you can eat that. Chocolate flavored cereal, with coffee."  
  
"It's the American Dream Kimmy, you just gotta learn to live a little."   
  
"Yeah well, keep putting six packs of sugar into for coffee and you wouldn't be living long." Kim said. Kim was stirring in the packs of Sweet-n-Low into her coffee when the pager went off.   
  
"Is that us?" Jimmy said, standing up.  
  
Kim looked down at the flashing pager, "Let's go." Kim said, grabbing her coffee. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy, and Kim rushed up the staircase to the Pediatrics ICU. Jimmy swung up the floor, and held it open for Kim who was a few steps behind him. They were running towards Joey's room when they saw Joey's nurse.  
  
"Kat? What's wrong?" Jimmy said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh no, Jesus. I thought I put in the non-emergency code when I paged you. God, I'm so sorry... " Kat said, realizing the panic she had just caused.  
  
"He's Ok?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry. He's awake, and was asking for the two of you."  
  
"He's awake?" Jimmy asked. "He's awake Kim!" Jimmy said, embracing Kim in his arms. "We can see him?"   
  
"Yes, go ahead. The doctor is still in there with him, he can answer all your questions. I'm so sorry..." the young nurse said apologizing again.  
  
Jimmy let go Kim, and walked towards Joey's room. When they got to the door of his room, they could hear Joey talking to the doctor.   
  
"Are they coming?" Joey was asking the doctor.  
  
"Hey, Champ!" Jimmy said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy!" Joey said, his voice was quiet & weak but you could hear the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Hi sweety," Kim said, bending down to give her a son a kiss. Her eyes filled with tears of relief, and happiness.   
  
"What's wrong Mommy?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing baby, nothing at all." Kim said, she stood there staring at her son. Despite the bruises on his small body, and bandage he's eyes were bright as ever.   
  
"So, how's everything looking?" Jimmy said, looking at the doctor.  
  
"Real good, honestly I wasn't expecting him to be this awake and alert till at least the afternoon. He's a tough little guy, I'm very pleased with what I'm seeing."   
  
"That's good," Jimmy said, he looked down at his son "You sure are tough, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey said smiling. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why he was so tough but that didn't stop him from enjoying being told so.  
  
"But," the doctor interrupted "even the toughest guys need their rest." He looked up at Jimmy, and Kim "15 minutes, then he needs his rest. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure doctor." Jimmy answered.  
  
Jimmy, and Kim were standing out Joey's room talking, Joey had fallen back asleep and they didn't want to wake him with their conversation.  
  
"I think he should come home with me," Kim said.  
  
"Kim..."   
  
"No, listen Jimmy. I'm not trying to take him away from you, but he's going to need to be looked after. I can take some personal time off, and stay home with him until he's fully recovered." Kim said.  
  
"And what did you think I was going to do? Leave him with a sitter?" Jimmy said, getting defensive.  
  
"No, it's not just that. Look, I know about this stuff. If he's ever in a fire, you can be the one to run in after him... but this, the medical stuff I know."  
  
"For how long?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I don't know, a few weeks."  
  
"Weeks?"  
  
"We have to do what's best for Joey." Kim said.  
  
"I know, I want what's best for him. But, I don't think all this is necessary."  
  
"Look, Jimmy... it's not like you won't see him. You can come over anytime you want, just think about Joey for once."  
  
"For once? What is that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"Nothing, just..."  
  
"You know what, forget it. I don't want to talk about this now." Jimmy said.  
  
Catherine Zambrano stepped off the elevator, with her hands full. She saw her daughter, and Jimmy standing down the hallway. She could tell by Kim's posture the conversation wasn't a light one.   
  
"Kim?" Catherine said as she approached the two.  
  
"Hi, Mom." Kim said, "He's awake. Well he was, but he's asleep now."   
  
"Oh, that's great sweety. I brought some of his stuff. Some pajamas, that tape he likes to watch all the time and a change of clothes for you incase I couldn't talk you into going home and getting some rest. Oh, I couldn't find his Mr. Tuffy... I know how much he loves that bear..." Catherine said.  
  
"It's at my place," Jimmy interrupted.   
  
"Oh, I didn't even think of that..."   
  
"Yeah, well that's where he lives." Jimmy said sharply, still annoyed over his conversation with Kim.  
  
"Jimmy..." Kim said.  
  
"Sorry Catherine, thank you." Jimmy said apologizing.   
  
"Hey, Joey's asleep isn't he? Why don't you two go home, shower and everything. I'll stay with Joey and call you if anything happens."   
  
"No, that's ok Mom. I'm fine."   
  
"Kim, sitting around here in dirty clothes and looking like a mess isn't going to do Joey any good. Same goes for you Jimmy, you're a mess."  
  
"I don't have my car..." Jimmy said, trying to make up an excuse to stay.  
  
"Take mine," Catherine offered. "Kim could go with you. Joey is going to want Mr. Tuffy when he wakes up again."  
  
"Ok, you can shower at my place Kim. We'll be back in less then an hour." Jimmy said.  
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"Go!" Catherine demanded.   
  
"You can shower first," Jimmy said as he unlocked his front door. "I'll get some more of Joey's stuff together."   
  
"Wow, Jimmy." Kim said when he opened the door.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Your place... it's clean. You have a maid?"   
  
"What, you think I got a million dollars?" Jimmy said, setting his keys on the coffee table. "Joey had a half day yesterday, so we cleaned the place up."  
  
"Joey cleans? My Joey?" Kim asked, half joking and half shocked. "I couldn't get him to make his bed."  
  
"Yeah, we got a whole schedule going. I even cook dinner a few times a week,"  
  
"But here's the true test," Kim said, walking into the kitchen. "Do you have real food in the fridge?" Kim opened up the fridge. "Lunchable's Jimmy? Do you know how bad these things are? There's like six billion grams of sodium in one box."   
  
"Knock it off Kim."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You came in here hoping to find this place a mess, to find some reason to prove I'm a bad father. Stupid immature Jimmy can't do anything right, that's what you want to see... isn't it?" Jimmy shouted.   
  
"Jesus Christ Jimmy, lighten up." Kim said slamming the bathroom door. She turned on the water, letting it warm up as she undressed. She threw her dirty clothes onto the floor, and stepped underneath the flow of the water. She stood there, letting the almost scalding hot water flow down over her head & trickle down her back. She could have stayed there until the water ran cold, but she wanted to get back the hospital before Joey woke up.  
  
She finished up her shower, and stepped out on the bathmat. She grabbed a power ranger's towel off the towel rack, and started to dry herself off. She wrapped the towel around her slender body, and wiped the stream off the mirror with her hand. She began to work the tangles in her long hair with her fingers. She stared at herself in the mirror, like she did after every shower, looking over her imperfections. Despite the bags under her eyes, and a small blemish on her chin she was pretty happy with the person looking back at her.  
  
Jimmy had just finished packing up some of Joey's favorite things when he heard the shower go off. He looked down at his watch; only a half hour had past since they left the hospital but some reason it felt like much longer. He picked up the phone to call Catherine, but set it back down. Catherine will call if anything changes, he thought to himself. He walked over to his closet, and grab a change of clothes. He took over his filthy shirt, and tossed it into the hamper. He picked up the towel off the end of his bed, and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Kim was looking through the medicine cabinet for something to kill headache she was feeling coming on, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open," she called out.  
  
Jimmy opened the door, "Can I get in the shower?" he asked walking in the bathroom.  
  
"Go ahead," she said, continuing to rummage through his medicine closet.   
  
Jimmy stood there, leaning on the door waiting for Kim to leave. He was still annoyed at her, but he couldn't help but admire her pure beauty.   
  
"What? Since when are you shy?" Kim asked jokingly, "I need some Tylenol."  
  
He reached over her, and into the cabinet to grab a travel size packet of pain reliever. "Here," he said handing it to her. He decided to call her on the her bluff, and began to undress.  
  
"Jimmy!"   
  
"What? Since when have you been so shy?" He said smiling in his boxers.  
  
"Just get in the shower." She said, sneaking a peak when he wasn't looking.   
  
Jimmy stepped into the shower, and pulled the frosted glass door shut. Once he was sure she couldn't see him, a smile took over his face. After all these years, he could still make her cheeks turn red. He reached for the shampoo, and worked up a lather of soap on his short dark hair.  
  
"Jimmy, I need a brush"   
  
"Bottom cabinet." He answered. The situation reminded him of how it used to be; her staring to the mirror, looking herself over as he showered. Although back then, it would have usually ended with her back in the shower with him. Without noticing, he began to imagine what it would be like if they could be that close again. 'Stop it Jimmy,' he thought to himself 'you sons in the hospital and your standing here thinking about sex.'   
  
Kim ran the brush through her hair, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She couldn't help but glancing over at the cloudy outline of Jimmy through the shower doors. Finally, his presence became too much for her to handle.  
  
"Hurry up," she yelled as she left the bathroom to get dressed.   
  
Jimmy had finished his shower, and gave his scruffy face a run over with an electric razor. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked to his bedroom.  
  
Kim was in there, fully dressed now and standing in front of his closet. "Can I borrow a sweatshirt?" she asked, not waiting for a reply before she pulled one off the hanger and slipped it over her head.  
  
"I thought your mother brought your clothes?" he asked, not that he minded. He loved the way she looked in his shirts, almost like she belonged to him.  
  
"She did, but it's cold out." She answered. The truth was, she loved the feeling of wearing his clothes, in his large sweatshirts she felt so small, petite and in some weird way very feminine.   
  
He pulled his white undershirt over his head, and slipped on a pair of boxers underneath the towel. He stepped into his jeans, and buttoned them up.   
  
"I'll be waiting in the living room," Kim said as she walked out.  
  
"Ready?" Jimmy asked, as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Kim answered standing up.   
  
Jimmy turned off the radio, and grabbed the bag he had packed before heading out the door.  
  
They drove about three blocks before running into bad traffic. They sat there at first, both completely silent. The only noise came from the radio station, and the random idiot who thought honking their horn would make traffic magically move forward.  
  
"Jimmy," Kim started to say.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About before, you know I was only kidding. You're not a bad father. As much as I wanted to believe it at times... you're a good father and Joey adores you."  
  
"Thanks," Jimmy said. "And Kim, I never thought you were a bad mother. That's not why I... uh..." he tripped over his words, trying to find a way to say sue for custody, without sounding so harsh.  
  
"I know," Kim answered before he could finish the sentence.   
  
"Are you still mad?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"I was for awhile, but I think things are good now. Joey's happy," Kim answered. Truth once, sometimes when she thought about it she still got angry. But, part of her understood. It was never about her, it was about Joey.   
  
"I went to my lawyer last week," Jimmy said. "I wanted to make sure if anything happens to me, you wouldn't lose him. That's why I did it at first, I was afraid if something happened to me, and you weren't better... well, I just didn't want Joey to go through that."  
  
"Well, I'm better now."   
  
"I know. But it's not only about that. The first few weeks I had Joey; I realized I barely knew my own son. Seeing him every other weekend, I couldn't be the father I wanted to be. I couldn't be the father he deserved."  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me Jimmy,"   
  
"Yeah, I do. Because, I was thinking we should sign for joint custody. My lawyer, he says it's the best way to make sure you get Joey when I die. I don't want things to change, though. I want him with me half the week; I can't go back to being a father twice a month... I won't go back to that."  
  
"Really?" Kim asked. She was shocked, she knew Jimmy would never shut Joey out of her life but after the ugly custody battle she never imagined he would offer to share custody.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Are you dying or something?" Kim asked, still confused as to what brought this all on. "You keep saying, 'When I die'"  
  
"No, I guess I just always thought I would die before you. I figure I've cheated death so many times, he has to have it out for me by now." Jimmy said.  
  
"You're not going to die. You're going to live to be a bitter old man,"  
  
"I hope so," Jimmy said.   
  
"Hey, look. Traffic is starting to move." Kim said.  
  
The drove the rest of the ride in silence, Jimmy pulled into the hospital parking lot and pulled the car into the first empty spot.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy," Kim said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Let's go see our son," Jimmy said, shutting the car door. 


End file.
